Strange Magic
by Mrs.KJones
Summary: Henry is worried that his Mom (Emma) is going dark after he witness the death of Cruella. But when he goes to the loft with his mom. He sees that she is already there with Killian.
1. Chapter 1

Strange Magic

Summary: Henry thinks that Emma has used her magic to push Cruella off a cliff. But when they return to the loft. Emma is there with Killian. Mary and David are on a walk with Neil.

"Mom? What did you do?" Henry asked

"Nothing but saved you. Come on lets go back to the loft. There is something that I want you to see." Emma said

"But, Mom. Your heart could be dark right now." Henry said.

"Come on, let's go. Before your grandfather comes." Emma said.

The duo walks down the path towards Emma's yellow bug. Henry again tries to talk to Emma about what happen, and Emma got a bit mad at him and said his full name. Henry looked at Emma for a bit and turn around and was quiet thinking about what has happened.

At the loft, Henry is putting a key in the door when he hears voices coming from inside the loft, he turns around and looks at Emma who smiles at hm. As the duo enters the loft, he is greeted by Emma and Killian having a cup of coffee and a treat.

"Mom?" Henry turns to Emma who takes off a necklace which transform her back into herself again as Regina.

"Hello Henry." Regina said.

"What happen?" Emma asked.

"Just as we thought would happen. Thanks to Snow's text about the auother's new storyline about Cruella. We realized that is what Rumple is up too." Regina said.

"What?" Henry asked.

"Using Cruella as bait to turn your mom into the side of darkness, lad." Killian said, as he places his hooked arm around Emma and gave her a kiss on the temple. "Of coarse, we figured it out before the whole kidnapping event."

"Is that why you didn't want Granps and Grandma to see?" Henry asked.

"Part of the reason. I am still abit raw about the whole thing. But with every second I am starting realized why they did it. " Emma said as she looks over at Regina and Hook,

"Now is it going to be hard for you Mom to act like you have gone bad?" Henry asked

"I was a thief in my younger days. I think I can handled it. Whatever you see don't take it to personaly okay, kiddo?" Emma asked.

"What about Snow and David?" Regina asked, "Should they know what is going on?"

"I don't think that my mother should know. She cannot keep a secret very much, remember?" Emma said to Regina.

"Yes. She does have a trouble of that. But what about your heart? What if Rumple tries to get it to see if it has turn dark?" Regina asked.

"Easy. We will just do a glamour spell. I am sure with my magic and yours can make it so Rumple can think I have turn dark." Emma said.

"What about the auother, love?" Killian asked,

"From what August, and Regina told me about him. He is just a little man who should not have the power to do his job. I am actually thinking of a better person who can do the job better and the way it should have been." Emma looks to Henry with a smile on her face.

"Me?" Henry asked.

"Emma is riight. The auother was supoosed to just writed down what happen as keeper of the stories. But, this one seems to be the ultimute villian and acting as a hero. " Regina said.

"But, is that what you and Killian are doing?" Henry asked.

"There is something about acting and belief that you are a hero. Henry. Here is my proof." Regina place her hand by her chest, and pulls out her heart. Henry sees that it is red, and not a dot of black on it.

"How did that happen?" Henry asked.

"You. You believe in me with the these past years has changed me, and plus Robin." Regina said with a dot of pink on her cheeks.

"What about you?" Henry asked Killian.

"That is the problem, lad. Your mom has cast a spell around it, so no one can take it from me." Killian said as he looks to Emma.

"Your Mother told me how to place a bit of my heart within his and I have a bit of his within mine. Trust me, if I turn dark. Killian would turn dark also." Emma said as she place her hand on his chest and they kissed.

"Gross, Mom." Henry said with a smle on his face.

"You might change your thinking when you find your true love, lad." Killian said.

Just as the door open, and in walks Snow, David and Neil in a pram. "How did it go?"  
"It was okay." Emma said, "When I found Henry and Cruella. They were by a cliff, and just when I was going to grab Henry, she trip and fell."

"She wores those high heels. It was her own fault that she fell to her dealth." Regina added, and Snow gasp in shock.

"REGINA! How could you say that." Snow said.

"Well, she was wearing those heels by a slippery rocks. What do you think would have happened?" Emma said.

"True, whenever we go hiking. You always wear your boots." David said, as he looks over at Emma. Snow agreed and left the room to put Neil in his crib for his nap. "Okay, spill what trully happend." he said to the group.

"Dad, that is what happend." Emma said.

"I am not buying it. Your mother might have, but not me." David said, "Spill."

"We need to tell him, Emma." Regina said. "It would be good to have another person knows the truth."

"Fine.." Emma took a deep breath and relay what happen that night to her father.

"Are you sure that Rumple believes that it was you Emma who did it?" he asked.

"Yes. We have one small favor to asked. Don't tell Mom about this. I am worried that she would tell Ruby and the whole town would know the truth, and then Rumple would try something again." Emma said as she looks at Henry.

"Your secret is safe with me, Emma." David said, he hears Snow coming down the stairs. "Shall we go to Granny's for dinner?"

"I am hurgery." Henry said.

"You are always hurgery, kid." Emma said, and Regina laughs, "Let's just hope we have a nice quiet evening." She said as she looks over at Killian. "I am going to help Killian on his ship for the rest of the evening."

"Take as long as you need, Emma." David said.

"For goodness' sake, Dad. I am a grown woman and I have a child already!" Emma said, as Killian chuckles.

"I know, but it is good to do some Father-daughter things with you now." David said. "After all, we missed your dating years."

"Just kill me now." Emma said. "I need my own place." she added to herself, and Killian hears that part, he looks over at her with a wolfish grin on his face. "Killian!" Emma said.

"What, love?" he said.

"Stop thinking about that." Emma said.

"About what love?" He asked again.

"About going to get a cup of coffee." Emma said, as she kissed him. "later tonight. If you behave!" She whispers in his ear, and he groans.

"You are going to be the death me, love." He said, "I would love to spend my dying breath within your arms better yet..."He whispers where else he would love to spend his dying breath on, which caused Emma to shallow and looks at him.

"Dad, I think I am going to take Granny's to go." Emma said, as Killian's grin is getting more and more big.

"Sure thing," David said, as Snow was about to say something. David places his hand on her shoulder and shakes his head no. Snow smiles at her daughter.

The couple exit the apartment and walks to the dock where Killian's ship is dock. Killian picks up Emma and says "Welcome to Rolly Joger."

"You remember?" Emma asked as she kisses him.

"Bits and pieces. I remember what I saw as myself and a bit from me as Hook. It was a bit confusing. I cannot wait to finally have the nightcap with you in my room." Killian said as he gives her a kiss that sends shivers down her spine. "You okay?"

"It is just when you kissed me, babe." Emma said. "You have no idea what you have do to me."

"Oh, I have an idea, because it is the same thing you do to me." Killian said. "Here is to a night we shall never forget." as they kissed again.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, as the sun rays warming Emma's face from the window. She wakes to see Killian looking at her. They smile at each other, and he runs his fingers down her body and lay his hand on her waist, and he starts to rub her skin.

"Good morning, love." he says as he smiles because he is seeing the reaction of his movement.

"Morning, babe. Did you sleep well?" Emma asked.

"Good. How about you" Killian asked.

"The best sleep I have had in ages." Emma smiles, she kissed his cheek and just about they kissed her cell-phone chirps to reminded them that she has a text. She reaches over Killian, as her body rub against his he groans.

"Who is it?" he asked as he looks down her naked back, and kissed her shoulder.

"It is Henry. He wants us to meet him and my parents along with Regina, Belle and Will for breakfast." Emma said. "It appears that Belle has found the author."

"Really? What about him?" Killian asked.

"It appears that they have the ink and pen. " Emma said as her eyes locked on his and bit her lip. "He wants to meet in an hour."

"Hm..what can we do in an hour." Killian said toher, as he rubs his hand down her body towards center of her desires. "I wonder." he added as he kissed her, and begins to put his fingers in her opening and begin to rub with his thumb.

"Killian!" Emma said.

"What love?" Killian asked.

"You are bloody cocky pirate." Emma said as she is quickly climbing to an orgasm, and she begins to paw his body, and grab his skin that is standing to attention. She pumps and cups his balls. "I want you inside me now. Or so help me, Pirate. I will make you.." she couldn't finished as Killian pushes himself inside her and begins to move.

"As you wish, my love." Killian said as he kissed her as his body slaps against hers.

A hour later. Emma and Killian are sitting down on the family's booth. Emma's legs are on Killian's lap. His hand is rub one of her legs, and just about his hand wanders towards up her leg, the door opens and in walks Henry with Regina along with Will and Belle.

"Good morning, Mom." Henry said.

"Morning, kid." Emma said. "Where David and Snow?"

"They had to stay home with Neil. He is not feeling well." Henry said, "Plus, I think they think you don't want to see them right now."

"I am learning how to forgive them with help." Emma said as she glances at Killian how blushes at her, who smiles at him. "So what is about the author?"

"I have caught him in the library, trying to steal a book." Belle said.

"Hm.. what is about that library and thieves?" Emma said as she looks at Will, who looks down.

"He had placed the ink and pen on the table, and walked away. " Belle said.

"I took it from him, and placed it inside me jacket." Will said as he pulls it out from his jacket and place it on the table.

"Henry, we all believe that you are the next author." Regina said, as they group nods.

"Are you sure, Mom. I mean it is a big job for me." Henry said. "I am a bit nervous and scared that I will do the same thing as the former one."

"Lad, you are the truest believer. You believe that the former Evil Queen can be a hero, and you believe that a pirate can be your mother's true love." Killian said, as Emma smiles and blushed. "With that, lad, you can able to do anything that your heart believes."

"Killian is right, honey." Regina said, "Your love plus Robin's had saved me in more ways then one." she added, as her eyes became sad when she thinks about the news that Zelena has been sleeping with her love and became pregant with his child.

"You can do it." Emma said. "I believe in you, kiddo."

Henry looks at the ink and pen, and just places one finger on the pen when a burst of light and a blast of wind comes from the connection. He looks over at his Mother and his birth mom with a glance of happiness and wonder. "I can feel the power of the pen."

"Henry Mills." a man's voice is heard from the back of the diner, and the group turns around and Killian gasp in shock to see the same man that Rumple killed with his help standing there. "Killian Jones." the man added.

"How could you be standing there?" Killian asked.

"My master has pulled me from the hat along with the other poor souls." the man said.

"I am so sorry about the incident with the dark one." Killian said.

"It was not your fault, Killian. Now the task at hand." the man turns to Henry. "My master has chosen you as the new author. He believes that you will be far better than the former one. He knows that about the books that you have been writing in."

"What books?" Regina asked

"My journals. I have been writing our family's stories, ever since Mom came to Story-Brooke and saved the town." Henry said.

"See, you are already an author." Emma said with a smile in her face. "Even the year in New York?"

"Yeah. I have about ten books about that year. One of the books have been the dreams I have during that year. It was about this town and my family here." Henry said, he looks down to the ink and pen. "Must I used the ink and pen, or can I used my laptop?"

"My master has created a program for your laptop, which will created words in the books for you." the man said. "He trust that you will grow in your new role because you have a wonderful family and support system. I must go. But first..." He turns to Regina. "I must talk to you, Your highness."

"Please call me Regina. Why do you need to talk to me?" she asked

"It is about the truth about Robin." the man said.

"what about him?" she asked as the duo walks out the dinner.

Outside, the man pulls out a small glass globe with purple smoke inside. Regina looks inside and sees Robin and Zelena as Marian.

"What is this?" Regina asked.

"This is the truth about your sister." he said.

Suddenly the image change and they sees Marian with another man.

"What is this?" Regina asked again.

"It is the truth. Zelena as Marian has cheated on Robin and became pregnant with his child." the man said.

Regina became so angry that a small ball of fire comes from her and she notice it. She stops herself.

The man disappears and she is standing with the glass ball in her hand, and goes into the diner. Emma notices , and goes to her. "What did he want?"

"To show me the truth about the Robin and my sister. She is not pregnant with his child. She cheated on him." Regina said.

"What will you do?" Emma asked.

"Tell him the truth." Regina said "with this as my proof."  
"Do you need my help?" Emma asked

"No, I will be fine." Regina said, "Just watch over Henry." she begins to leave, and Henry notices and goes over.

"Mom?" he asked

"I found out that truth about Zelena's baby, the father is not Robin. I will go over and tell him." Regina said "Be good and listen to Emma okay?"

"Okay, Mom. Good luck. and I love you." Henry said

"I love you too." Regina says in a poof of purple smoke.


End file.
